La Asukatina
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [NaLu, One-Shot] Las chicas están disfrutando de la recompensa de un trabajo y Lucy decide contarles lo que pasó durante el día que Natsu tuvo que hacer de niñera con Asuka. Todas deciden tomar cartas en el asunto y prepararlo todo para que Happy no vuelva a intervenir...


**¡Hola!**

Vengo a dejaros un Nalu un poco más... romántico que los demás Nalus que tengo subidos (y para todos los públicos xD), pero espero que os guste igualmente :P

**Advertencia:** El fic está ubicado después del especial del manga "Natsu y Asuka", por lo que os recomiendo que si no lo habéis leído, lo hagáis para entender la historia. Bueno, y porque todos los especiales del manga de Fairy Tail se lo merecen, jajaja

**Agradecimientos:** a los de siempre, por aguantarme y soportarme, que no es fácil: Almaescritora, MeyKilmister, SMRU y Pyros24

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes siguen siendo de Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Asukatina<strong>

-Y entonces…

Lucy hizo una pequeña pausa, aumentando la tensión. Erza, Jubia, Wendy y Levi se acercaron más, con los ojos muy abiertos. La rubia se echó a reír, recordando el momento.

-Entonces, puse a Happy entre él y yo… y se besaron.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las demás al unísono.

Las cinco chicas habían ganado en un trabajo entradas para ir gratis a unos baños termales y Erza había colado unas botellas de aguardiente a las que ya habían dado un buen uso, Wendy incluida, y finalmente habían empezado a hablar de los chicos. Después de que Jubia contara de nuevo lo guapo que estaba Gray con la bufanda que ella le había regalado y Levi se sonrojara contando cómo Gajeel se había abalanzado sobre ella en una ola de pasión después de uno de sus conciertos, Lucy procedió a contarles la historia de cuando ella y Natsu tuvieron que cuidar de Asuka y la niña le ordenó al pelirrosa que la besara.

-Pero ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Levi, con los ojos como platos-. ¡Si lo tenías a tiro!

La rubia se sonrojó hasta las orejas y hundió la mitad de la cabeza en el agua.

-¡Mejor así! –exclamó Wendy, alzando la botella que acababa de arrebatarle a Erza-. ¡Sería muy raro tener que aguantarlos como una pareja durante los trabajos!

La peliescarlata rio estruendosamente y se acercó a Wendy, poniendo morritos.

-Vamos –dijo Erza, con voz melosa-, dame un besiiiiiito…

Todas comenzaron a reír mientras Lucy se ocultaba aún más en el agua caliente, deseando desaparecer.

-Pero Levi tiene razón –convino entonces Jubia, cuyo ojos relucían peligrosamente-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No será que estás interesada en…?

-¡No! –se apresuró a aclarar Lucy- ¡No es eso! –todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio y la miraron, esperando su respuesta-. Es que… no era el momento.

-¿Qué bobada es esa? –preguntó Erza, conteniendo un hipido.

Todos miraron a la Titania, con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio, Erza? ¿En serio?

Ella se percató entonces de que no era la más indicada para opinar al respecto y se recostó en las piedras, mirando al techo, sonrojada no tanto por la referencia como por el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Estábamos hablando de Lucy –recordó la Titania-. A mí ya me mareasteis en su día.

Las chicas volvieron a mirar a la rubia que justo en ese momento daba un largo trago a la botella, para afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

-Es que no era el momento –repitió Lucy-. No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea por orden de una niña de seis años…

-¿Y si te lo ordena una de doce? –preguntó Wendy levantando las cejas.

Todas comenzaron a reír pero Lucy terminó negando con la cabeza, con pesar.

-Tampoco, tiene que salir de él.

-O de ti –replicó Levi.

Lucy volvió a enrojecer.

-No… no me veo capaz de dar el primer paso –reconoció avergonzada.

-¡Jubia sí es capaz de dar el primer paso! –exclamó la maga de agua, con la mirada perdida.

-Entonces –dijo Erza con una mirada malévola-, habrá que hacer que él dé el primer paso. Mmm… tengo una idea que podría funcionar…

Antes de que Lucy pudiera negarse, todas se arremolinaron alrededor de la peliescarlata, para escuchar su plan.

* * *

><p>Las cinco chicas y Charle, que se había unido a ellas cuando pasaron por el Gremio, llegaron a casa de Lucy, todavía tambaleándose y riéndose escandalosamente.<p>

Había empezado a anochecer hacía unos minutos y la gente que regresaba a sus hogares se las quedaba mirando.

Lucy, que al principio se había mostrado en contra del plan de Erza, tras un par de tragos más, había acabado accediendo, aunque seguramente al día siguiente no recordara nada de lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa pensó en buscar las llaves para abrir, pero luego se percató de que no era necesario.

-¡Naaaaaatsu! –vociferó a la puerta de su casa mientras le daba un par de golpes con los puños-. ¡Ábrenos!

Al cabo de unos segundos, Happy apareció al otro lado de la puerta, tratando de abrirla para que pasaran. Antes de que el exceed tuviera tiempo de terminar su labor, Erza se adelantó y la abrió del todo con una patada que hizo que Happy se apresurara a echarse hacia atrás para no recibir el impacto.

-¡Erza! –exclamó el gato-. ¡Cuidado!

La Titania entró en la casa de Lucy sin miramientos y miró de reojo a Happy.

-No hay tiempo –determinó.

Todas asintieron mientras Lucy se tapaba la cara con una mano, ocultando su vergüenza. Enseguida llegaron Natsu y Gray preguntándose a qué venía tanto estruendo. Erza y Levi se colaron hasta el comedor mientras ellos dos salían.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gray, sin entender nada.

-¡Happy se viene con nosotras! –exclamó Wendy atrapándolo al vuelo y echando a correr fuera de la casa de Lucy mientras Charle los seguía igual de confusa que Happy.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Jubia-. ¡Y Gray-sama se viene conmigo!

Antes de que Gray pudiera decir palabra, la peliazul lo había agarrado por el brazo y lo llevaba al exterior.

-Pero ¿qué está pasando? –preguntó Natsu, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Lucy apartó la mirada, igual de sonrojada que al principio. En ese momento regresó Erza con un vaso lleno de un líquido anaranjado y se lo tendió al Dragon Slayer que lo cogió sin comprender.

-De un trago –dijo Erza con una mirada amenazante.

Natsu alzó una ceja y olisqueó el contenido del vaso, arrugando la nariz al comprender el alto contenido de alcohol que tenía.

-¿Estáis borrachas?

-¡Shh! –dijo Levi-. ¡Ahora no está Happy! ¡No tienes excusa! ¡Y Lucy tampoco!

Entre risas, Erza y Levi salieron de casa de Lucy mientras Natsu las miraba con una ceja alzada, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar y con el vaso en la mano todavía. El pelirrosa se volvió para mirar a Lucy, que apenas se tenía en pie.

-¿Qué pasa?

Lucy iba a contestar pero sintió los nervios en la boca del estómago y lo único que pudo enfocar su mirada fue el vaso que Natsu sostenía. Quizá si bebía un poco más…

-¿Te vas a beber eso? –preguntó la rubia acercándose más a él para arrebatárselo.

Natsu alejó el vaso de ella, dejándolo sobre la mesa, y la chica trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero el pelirrosa la sujetó a tiempo y Lucy cerró los ojos, completamente mareada.

-¿Estás bien, Lucy?

La muchacha se separó un poco de él y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Sí, creo que sí –afirmó la chica.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece –replicó él, sin atreverse a soltarla por si volvía a tropezarse-. Deberías ir a dormir…

Lucy respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Te quedas a dormir, ¿verdad?

Natsu pareció un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. Ella lo miraba tan fijamente que al final el chico tuvo que apartar la mirada, sonrojado. Sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a sostenerle la mirada, aunque Lucy había comenzado a cabecear y había cerrado los ojos, incapaz de mantenerse más tiempo en pie. Viendo cómo se encontraba, él la tomó con cuidado y la llevó hasta su cama, donde la tumbó. Durante unos segundos permaneció mirándola, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Natsu… -dijo ella, haciendo movimientos raros con las manos, con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy aquí –respondió él, agarrándole la mano con fuerza.

Lucy abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la mirada hasta los ojos de Natsu. Al ver que estaba sonriendo le devolvió la sonrisa y tiró con suavidad de su mano.

-Quédate a dormir conmigo –le pidió la maga celestial, le soltó la mano y dio un par de palmadas sobre el colchón.

Natsu pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes, pero enseguida se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Lucy se acercó a él y, sin darse cuenta, se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación. Pronto sintió la mano del chico acariciándole el pelo y suspiró, abrazándose más a él.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso? –preguntó Natsu.

-Por lo de Asuka –dijo Lucy antes de poder contenerse.

-¿Qué?

-Que era una orden de Asuka… Happy… ya sabes...

Natsu se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder, agradecido de que Lucy estuviera lo suficientemente borracha para que no lo viera sonrojado.

-Yo… quería darte ese beso –admitió ella, ya en estado de duermevela-. O que me lo dieras tú…

El Dragon Slayer sintió que toda la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y que las manos le habían empezado a sudar. Natsu apretó más a Lucy contra él y tragó saliva, seguía sin saber qué decir. No obstante, la respiración de Lucy se hizo más lenta y acompasada y el chico supo que se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado la separó de él y la miró durante unos segundos antes de darle un suave beso en la frente. Lucy se removió y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Natsu volvió a apretarla contra él y volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio de ella.

-Natsu –murmuró Lucy en sueños, él la miró, sabiendo que estaba dormida y preguntándose qué podría estar soñando-. Te quiero.

El chico sonrió y volvió a besarle la frente, deseando que llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! :)<strong>

Si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Me odias por hacer que Lucy se duerma?

Déjame un review y me lo cuentas :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
